


Rebuilding

by Quihi



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fourth Age, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quihi/pseuds/Quihi
Summary: As the Elves declined in Middle-earth, Men rose to take their place. However, Elves did not decline everywhere in Arda.
Kudos: 1





	Rebuilding

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to fantasychica37 for beta.

The Lord Aragorn Elessar looked out on Annúminas with pride. His people had finally finished rebuilding their capital in Arnor. It was not so large nor so grand as Minas Tirith, though it was still beautiful, and had been built remarkably quickly.

As he looked at it, Aragorn could not help but think of how much smaller and more homely Rivendell had been, and how quiet and peaceful when compared to the cities of Men. There were no children anymore in Rivendell, and hardly any Elves remained at all.

Was it worth it for Men to be greater than they had been since the start of the Third Age, if at the cost that the other races must decline?

* * *

Celeborn looked out from the deck of the last great ship of the Elves. The last few to follow would make their own ways across the Sea in smaller groups in smaller boats. The time for Elves to thrive in Middle-earth had ended long ago, and only a few still denied the Sea-longing and remained.

But though Elves were finished in Middle-earth itself, they would live outside of it for thousands of years yet. As the ship finally approached Aman, Celeborn could see Avallonë more and more clearly. The Tower had already been visible for several days.

 _If only Lothlórien could still be like this_ , he thought. But back in Middle-Earth, nothing of Elves could ever be so great anymore.

The ship came to the dock and Elves waited on the shore with ropes to hold the ship in place. Celeborn eagerly looked out and easily found his wife on the shore, waiting with their daughter and son-in-law. _At last…_

* * *

Elrohir and Elladan quietly approached Aragorn and Arwen as they looked out over Annúminas. "It is beautiful, is it not?"

"Yes; I only regret that the strongholds of the Elves must fail so that this Age of Men may come to pass."

"So it always is: someone must fall so that others may flourish."

"But in the past, Elves and Men flourished equally!"

"You know that is not true. The Edain never thrived on their own, but depended largely on the Elves for their power."

"Still, I regret that such power that was here in past ages can never be in Middle-earth again."

The city was busy with tiny people rushing through the tiny streets, and little boats floated on the lake beyond. Sounds of life rushed up from below as life continued on, for all that the Elder Days were past.

**Author's Note:**

> Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end.
> 
> -Closing Time, Semisonic


End file.
